Blissful Blasphemy
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Really, really not for everybody. Features Blasphemy and Bloodletting (I really don't know when Loki became a vampire in my mind...). Anyway, Loki forces his newest devotee to renounce her old God in order to prove her loyalty to him. Loki/OC. Kinky sex, could be offensive to some.


Loki walked up behind her. He slowly snaked his hand around her neck gently, ensuring to entice every nerve ending that he knew she couldn't resist. He forced her to tilt her head up, looking directly in front of her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and licked the rim of her ear. She gasped and her breathing was uncontrollable. He repeated the previous request, whispering so devilishly quietly, "renounce your God, for me."

Her heart rate skyrocketed. She felt as if her heart would burst through her ribcage and eject from her body completely. He held her head immobile with his hand firmly around her neck, forcing her to look up, forcing her to look forwards, towards the altar, directly at the cross.

Loki repeated, whispered in her ear in the same dangerously dark and evil tone, "renounce him." He licked the rim of her ear again. He kissed behind her ear. He felt her becoming weak, so he slid his free arm around her waist and pulled her roughly against himself, supporting her, helping her stand. "Renounce your God, and claim loyalty to me."

"You're my God," she whispered, her voice quivering.

"Before me, you went here, did you not?" He continued whispering in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

"You were baptized?"

"Yes."

"You came here every Sunday to confess your devotion to this God, yes?"

"Yes."

He tightened his grip around her neck, "renounce him." He ripped the cross necklace off her neck and tossed it into the bowl of holy water.

"I worship you. I'm loyal to you." She whispered.

He repeated, even more darkly, "Re. Nounce. Him." He walked her forward, keeping his grip on her neck, walking her down the aisle of the sanctuary, walking past rows upon rows of pews. When they reached the steps up to the lectern, he repeated, "renounce your old God. Claim loyalty to me." He pushed her down onto her knees on the steps, looking up at the cross in front of her.

She swallowed hard, she couldn't breathe, she felt lightheaded.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "if you worship me, if you are loyal to me, if you belong to me, you will renounce him. You will do it now."

He wrapped his hand around her neck again, "NOW." He tilted her head up towards the cross.

She whispered, "I renounce the Christian God."

"For what?"

"You," she whispered.

"All together."

"I renounce the Christian God and now honor, Loki, the God of Mischief. My honor, my loyalty, my devotion belongs to him; I belong to him."

Loki's voice was barely audible, it was dark, evil, and mischievous, "now," he paused, "commit the Unforgivable Sin."

She swallowed hard, "I..." She took a deep breath. "I reject the holy spirit."

He released her. Her breathing could almost be described as hyperventilation.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, leading her up to the altar. At the altar, he pulled her against him and kissed her possessively. "Who's your God?"

"You are," she breathlessly responded.

"Who do you worship?"

"You."

"You belong to me, now."

He hopped up on the altar.

"What are yo-"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him.

He pushed her up against the cross, "who do you worship?"

"You, Loki."

"Who am I?"

"The God of Mischief."

"Prove it." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Anything, Loki!"

He took two pieces of rope out of his pocket, he was prepared for this. He pressed his finger against her lips, "not a sound." And tied her wrists to the horizontal beam of the cross. He tied her wrists tight. The rope dug into her wrists uncomfortably. He took off his tie and tied it around her neck and around the vertical beam of the cross. He tied it so she couldn't move an inch or it would dig into her neck.

"Lok-" she whimpered before he pressed his finger back against her lips.

"Not a sound," he repeated. Taking the dagger out of his inside jacket pocket, he cut the straps of her dress and pulled her dress down. It pooled at her ankles.

She gasped. His lips pressed hard to hers and he kissed her to keep her silent. He pressed his body against hers and his hands gently slid over her breasts, up her shoulders, and finally caressing her neck. He slid the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"Who do you worship?"

"You, Loki."

He kissed her again and used his dagger to cut her bra straps. He slid his tongue in her mouth while sliding the dagger back into his jacket pocket. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, it fell onto the altar. He pressed his body harder against her, slid his tongue deeper into her mouth, and slid her panties down.

She lustfully looked up at him, "Loki," she begged.

He bent down and picked up the candle from the altar. He slowly tipped it, letting the hot wax drip onto her skin. She shrieked the first time. He lightly kissed her lips, "not a sound." He dripped more hot wax onto her, she gasped. "Not a sound. If you want to worship your God properly, you will suffer in silence." He slid his hand between her legs and began stroking her folds and then let more wax trickle down her body. She bit her lip and held back her cries of pain. He dripped wax on her shoulders, on her chest, on her breasts, down her stomach. He poured a long stream of hot wax in between her breasts, she fought her restraints to the cross and bit her lip forcing herself to stay silent.

He put the candle back down on the altar, grabbed his dagger, and slowly scratched the dry wax off her body. She whimpered and he responded, "ah ah. Be silent for your God." When he was done, he kissed her neck again. He whispered into her ear, "now, if you truly honor and worship your God the way you claim, you will not say a word, not make a sound, not a single moan or gasp. Do you honor your God, my dear?"

She nodded eagerly.

He slid down to his knees and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and began licking her wet folds. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that she would be able to stay silent for him.

She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could and clenched her fists together. She bit down on her bottom lip as his tongue lapped up all the wetness along her folds. He pushed her legs open, opening her up to him, and he flicked his tongue against her clit. He felt her thigh muscles clench. He began lightly licking and then sucking her clit. Her breathing became heavier and faster but she didn't allow a single sound to escape her lips.

He felt the approach of her orgasm. Her body was completely tight. She had clenched every muscle in her body. Her thighs trembled, her clit was swollen, and her pussy flooded. He stopped just for a moment, just enough to tell her, "not a sound." He licked her clit hard and fast and she came.

When he rose, he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He wiped it away with his hand. He kissed her gently, "you honor your God more than anyone ever has." He whispers into her ear, "I know that was not easy."

She whimpered. Her mind was flooded. She couldn't think clearly.

"You ready to pray to your God, dear girl?"

"Yes, my God, please!" She moaned.

"Scream your prayers, if you want them to be heard by your God." He unzipped his dress pants, lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and thrust into her. With each thrust, her back smacked into the back of the cross, the ropes dug into her wrists, and his tie tightened around her neck.

She screamed, there was no holding back even if she wanted to.

"LOKI! LOKI! GOD! YESS! YES! LOKI RIGHT THERE! GOD. MY GOD. YES. GOD. THAT FEELS SO GOOD. RIGHT THERE. YES. YES. GOD! GOD. I'M... GOD!"

"Say it," he demanded.

"I renounce the Christian God and completely devote myself to you, Loki."

He bit her neck and thrusted harder into her.

"And..."

"I deny the holy spirit."

He thrust into her and she cried out, "OH GOD, LOKI... JUST FUCK ME. KEEP FUCKING ME. GOD! RIGHT THERE! MY GOD!"

He reaches up and yanks her hair. "Your God hears you and will provide for you." He kisses her neck and bites her harder. Her moans were uncontrollable.

He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the dagger. He held it in front of her face, "care to book your one-way-ticket to Christian Hell?"

"GOD. Yes. Do it, Loki, do it."

He pushed her hair behind her ear and made a slow cut on her neck just above where his necktie held her neck to the cross. His mouth enveloped the cut and he gently sucked as he thrust harder and deeper into her. The moans that came from her mouth were nothing shy of animalistic.

"Cum for me," he ordered and went back to sucking her neck.

"GOD. LOKI. YES. YES. GOD." Her back smacked against the cross with his every thrust, she was going to have bruises up and down her back tomorrow, she thought briefly.

"Give it to me," he demanded.

Sweat dripped down her body. She screamed unintelligibly. He thrust harder and harder into her and bit at her wound. She cried out. She was so close, he could feel it. Her walls tightened around him and he felt a new wetness when he thrust in and out of her. Tears streamed down her face, "Oh, Loki. God..." she moaned.

He bit her neck sucking harder, thrust harder into her, and reached up and yanked her hair. Pulling her hair threw her over and she shattered into a million little pieces. Once he felt her release, he allowed himself. Looking deep into her eyes, he released deep inside her. The warmth of his release filled her and she moaned, throwing her head back, smacking her head into the cross.


End file.
